


Catch Me Cause I'm Falling For You

by MetalArmMagnets



Series: You have a oneshot! And you have a oneshot! Everybody have a oneshot! [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bus Journeys, Engineering Student Tony Stark, Friends to Lovers, I'm just randomly tagging now, Pining, University AU, art student steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalArmMagnets/pseuds/MetalArmMagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buses? Where the hell is the suspension?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me Cause I'm Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertUserNameHerePlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertUserNameHerePlease/gifts).



Steve packed up his sketchbooks in a waterproof bag to go inside his satchel and set off to collect Tony. They were heading over to a movie night with their other friends so while he was walking over to the engineering campus Steve texted Clint to let him know they would be getting the bus pretty soon. Somehow, in the twenty minutes it had taken Steve to locate Tony in the engineering department and get him to pause work on his robot DUM-E, the clouds had opened and dropped a hell of a lot of water from the heavens. The minute they stepped out they were soaked to their skin.  
"You know I thought the clouds were supposed to part for America's golden boy." Steve elbowed him in the side and rebutted,  
"And I thought rain wasn't permitted to fall on the great Tony Stark." This time it was Tony who elbowed Steve, or at least tried to it turned into a minor scuffle that ended when they reached the bus stop, darting under the meagre cover.  
Tony appeared to be looking for the next bus, but Steve had no clue if he could even see through his rain splattered glasses. Pushing Tony behind him Steve took the place of bus watcher. Unfortunately, at that moment, a car drove through the considerable puddle that had collected in front of the bus stop, sending up a wave that doused the two occupants of the bus shelter in the freezing, dirty water. When the cold water hit Tony he jumped in surprise and let out a yelp, clutching to the sleeve of Steve's leather jacket. Steve tried not to think too much into the move. It was just cause they were comfortable around one another. They're best friends it's expected to have a bit of PDA. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at the thought that Tony only sees him as a friend.  
Luckily the bus arrived before he could let that sadness grow. Steve and Tony quickly jumped on board and scanned their passes. It was then they realised that there was only one seat left.  
"Tony you should sit down-"  
"Steve take the seat-"  
They stared at each other for a few seconds but then the bus started to move and Steve was almost thrown to the floor. Tony smirked at him from his perfectly balanced position.  
"Sit Steve, or do I have to make you?" Tony gave him a wink to which Steve rolled his eyes hiding the flutter the action had caused in his stomach. He pushed past Tony and sat down next to a sleeping man with an eyepatch.  
When they reached the next stop a wave of people entered the bus, but Tony made sure to stay close to Steve. He was the only reason that Tony even takes public transport; Steve knows he'd much rather have his driver take them everywhere but Steve pointed out that, in the city cars are a pain to travel with, to which Tony had had to agree albeit unhappily.  
As more people filled up the already crowded bus, Steve watched Tony give up his handle to an older woman, leaving him clutching at the back of Steve's seat. They chatted for a while but every time the bus jolted Tony almost fell into Steve's lap.  
"Why the fuck does Clint live so far out!" the muttered statement is punctuated by a very severe jolt that crushes Tony's chest into Steve's.  
"Right Tony, this is ridiculous." Tony only looked at Steve with confusion, "You've almost face planted into my lap about 4 times now so sit down or we walk."  
"Steve there's no seats." Tony spoke slowly as though he thought Steve had gone insane. Steve, knowing he was going to regret it later, grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him onto his lap. Tony landed rather gracelessly due to his surprise but ended up sitting on Steve's lap with two arms wrapped round his waist for support.  
They were almost nose to nose when they talked and Steve silently lamented the fact that he couldn't kiss Tony because they are best friends and he didn't want to lose that title.  
"Finally it's our stop!" With that announcement Tony jumped off Steve's lap to move forward. Steve would have mourned the lack of contact if it hadn't been for Tony grabbing his hand to pull him forward.  
They stepped out into the pouring rain and still Tony didn't let go of his hand.  
"This is so fucking cheesy. I apologise Steve but you're a hipster so you'll get over it."  
"Tony what-" the rest of Steve's sentence was cut off by the engineering students lips on his. Steve froze for a second and Tony started to move away- obviously thinking he'd messed up- but before he could even detach his lips Steve was gripping his face to pull him back into a proper kiss in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on one of those au tumblr prompt posts.  
> I'm going to keep blaming my friends for these for however long it takes.  
> Comments help me improve and write more!


End file.
